piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Norrington/Gallery
A gallery of images of James Norrington, Commodore of the British Royal Navy and Admiral in the East India Trading Company. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Norrington, Swan and crew.jpg|Lieutenant Norrington aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS ''Dauntless]]. Image:Think again.jpg|"Think again, Miss Swann!" Image:Lieutenant Norrington.jpg| Image:Commodore, j'apprécie votre ferveur.jpg| Image:Il respire.jpg| Image:Pirates !.jpg| Image:Crew.jpg| Image:Norrington promotion.jpg|Norrington in Fort Charles. Image:Norrington, Swan and officer.jpg|Norrington promoted to Commodore. Image:Norrington with sword.jpg|Norrington wielding his new sword. Image:karhep.jpg| James and Elizabeth.jpg|Norrington with Elizabeth Swann at the Fort. Image:Officer.jpg| Image:Norrington sword.jpg|Norrington pointing his sword at Jack Sparrow. Image:Norrington, Jack and men.jpg| Image:Krud.JPG Image:lorts-1p_ut.jpg| Image:Ope ret1.jpg Image:2mdf47t.jpg|"Open fire!" Image:Norrington_Gilletteandsoldier.jpg|"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Image:Norrington and Brown.jpg|Norrington congratulates Mr. Brown for capturing Jack Sparrow. Image:James Norrington -3.JPG| Image:Norrington, Weatherby.jpg| Image:Battle fort charles.jpg| Image:J.Norrington.jpg| Image:2z70cjd (Medium).jpg| Image:Norrington, Gillette, Turner and a commander.JPG Image:2ica3ph.jpg| Image:Groves and Norrington.JPG| Image:Groves and Norrington,,.jpg|"That has got to be the worst pirate I have ever seen." Image:Fouillez toutes les cabines fouillez tout jusqu'à fond cale !.jpg| Image:PDVD 069.jpg| Image:James méfiant.jpg| Image:GrovesHMS.jpeg| Image:gzz.jpg| Image:Groves, norrington and Steersman.jpg| Image:nnnn.JPG| Image:Norrington et Weatherby Swan écoutant Sparrow.JPG| Image:James parle jack.jpg|"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Image:Norrington regard sur Elizabeth.jpg| Image:Gillette onboard Norrington's ship dauntlees.jpg| Image:Norrington regardant.JPG|Norrington looking through his telescope. Image:Norrington et jack.JPG|Norrington and Sparrow at Isla de Muerta. Image:Ce qui inclus la futur Mme Commodore.jpg| Image:Ne tirez pas.jpg| Image:Ils ont un problème, cap sur le navire.jpg| Image:Montez à bord.jpg| Image:Norrington and Groves.JPG| Image:Grz.JPG| Image:NorringtonShoots.jpg Image:Fz.JPG|Norrington fighting Koehler. Image:James Norrington -6.JPG|Norrington having killed Koehler. Image:Norrington Victory.png| Image:Victory battle.jpg|"The ship is ours, gentlemen." Image:Norrington&SwannduringJacksHanging.jpg|Norrington during Jack Sparrow's hanging, Image:CommNorrington Gov.png|Norrington with Weatherby Swann. Image:Norrington and Swann.PNG|Norrington sees that Elizabeth loves Will. Image:Jacksescape.jpg|Norrington, Will, Elizabeth and Governor Swann looks at Jack falling. Image:HappyEndings1.jpg|"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Image:Uuuuz.JPG| Promotional images Image:Sqpfz5-1-.png| Image:Norrington-1-.jpg| Image:Lieutenant.jpg|Lieutenant Norrington aboard the HMS Dauntless. Image:Gov&LNorrington.jpg|Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Image:WillNorrington2-1-.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Gibbs Norrington Tortuga.jpg|James Norrington threatening Joshamee Gibbs in the ''Faithful Bride. Image:James Norrington BluRay 2.png| Image:James pistols.jpg|Norrington aiming a flintlock at Jack Sparrow. Image:James Norrington.JPG| Image:James boit et combat.jpg| Image:rebattle.jpg|"Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" Image:James boue.jpg|Norrington meets with Elizabeth Swann. Image:que faites vous ici.jpg| Image:James Jack and Elizabeth.jpg|Norrington with Elizabeth and Jack in Tortuga's docks. Image:James Norrington BluRay.png|Norrington aboard the Black Pearl. Image:James and Elizabeth Swann.jpg|Norrington talking with Elizabeth aboard the Pearl. Image:Norrington lol.jpg| Image:James N.jpg|"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Image:James trouve taré pintel ragetti.jpg| Image:zeftyun.jpg| Image:mohkan.jpg| Image:James with pelle.jpg|Norrington with a shovel on Isla Cruces. Image:James Norrington -5.JPG| Image:James trouve coffre.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png|Norrington's stand-off with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. Image:Isla Cruces duel 2.png| Image:James Norrington -7.JPG| Image:vous m'excuserai mr Turner.jpg|"By your leave, Mr. Turner." Image:James Norrington -2.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington2.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington3.jpg| Image:POTC-Dead-Man-s-Chest-pirates-of-the-caribbean-19904033-1280-544.jpg|Norrington in a duel with Will Turner. Image:Norrington.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 11.png| Image:James sur roue.jpg| Image:aseruty.jpg| Image:James fight.jpg| Image:Mercer whole.jpg|Norrington giving the heart of Davy Jones to Cutler Beckett. Image:James Norrington BluRay 3.png|Norrington in Cutler Beckett's office. Promotional images Image:James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|Norrington dueling with Jack Sparrow and William Turner. Image:Piratenorrington.jpg|Norrington in Cutler Beckett's office. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Vous m'avez fait demander.jpg|Admiral James Norrington aboard the HMS ''Endeavour. File:Norrington Worlds End 1.png| Image:james cabine.jpg| Image:james regarde épée.jpg| Image:Admiral Norrington.jpg|Norrington with his sword. Image:Admiral James Norrington.png| Image:AWENorringtonstaresathisSword.png| File:Norrington Worlds End 2.png| Image:Steady, men.jpg| Image:Norrington avec beckett et Mecer.jpg| Image:James sur le Hollandais.jpg| Image:James, Davy Jones, Mercer, beckett, Swann et Mullroy et Murtogg.jpg| Image:James sur le Hollandais.jpg| Image:Soldat pointez vos baionettes.jpg| Image:Norrington01.jpg|Admiral Norrington aboard the Empress. Image:Norrington va vaire Elizabeth.jpg| Image:James calin avec elizabeth.jpg| Image:Votre père sera ravi.jpg| Image:Capitaine à droit a mes quartiers.jpg| Image:mais jamais ils ne se rejoignent.jpg| File:JamesandElizabeth2.jpg| File:James and Elizabeth.JPG|James and Elizabeth share their first and last kiss. File:James And Bootsrap.png|James Norrington caught by Bootstrap Bill aboard the Flying Dutchman. Image:James tire.jpg| File:Norrington Dead.png|James Norrington dead on the Flying Dutchman. Promotional images Image:AWENorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonandSwannPromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth&James.jpg|Admiral Norrington and Elizabeth Swann aboard the Empress Image:Admiralnorrington.jpg|Admiral Norrington aboard the Flying Dutchman. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:Norrington video game.jpg|Norrington with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann in Tortuga. Image:Norrington duel.jpg|"I will fight you for the crown and for my own pleasure!" Image:Norrington duel avec jack.jpg|Norrington dueling with Jack in Isla Cruces. Miscellanea Image:LEGO Norrington.png|James Norrington as a LEGO figure Image:TheMissingPirate2.JPG|James Norrington on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Missing Pirate Image:Admiral figure.jpg|Admiral Norrington toy figure Category:Galleries